


where worlds collide and days are dark

by luxiian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ice Skating, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Crime Scenes, Detectives, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, James Bond inspired but not really, Lots of jet lag, M/M, Partners in Crime, Phichit and Yuuri are detectives, Police, Victor is a big flirt, Victor loves Scrabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxiian/pseuds/luxiian
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri and Phichit Chulanont are hired to catch the renowned members of Prix, a deadly group of criminals. After the capture of their leader, Victor Nikiforov, the young detectives are tasked with tracking down the remaining members alongside him.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Nikiforov's Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught, Celestino proposes Victor helping his detectives in finding the others involved in the famed criminal group, Prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor + Tea with Jam = Happy Victor

_If you hesitated, you would get caught._

Those were the words that rang strongly through Victor, as repeated by his former boss, Yakov. Surely the man would not be too pleased at him being in the current situation he was in, having taught Victor that even half a second too long could result in being chained down to a cold table in the interrogation room of a police station. No one was inside but him, but he knew better than that. There are at least two or three officers standing behind the glass watching his every move.

"Can I get a drink in here? Water if you have it?" Victor asked aloud. "Or perhaps tea with a little bit of jam?"

The door slammed open, a stout man with a permanent scowl on his lips settling in the chair before him. He looked like the captain of the precinct if Victor had to guess.

"How do you get your hair to look so shiny? I've been trying to find the right product but they're all so expensive." Victor smiled innocently at the man.

"Enough, Nikiforov. You know why you're here."

"Of course, of course." Victor squinted at the one-way glass. "I heard that this precinct has the best customer service after all. _Yelp_ is a godsend, is it not?"

"Why did you do it?" the man ignored him.

"Woah, woah, woah." Victor rose his arms as best as he could while being restrained. "That's a fairly strong accusation."

The police captain was about to respond when two more officers entered the room. One locked eyes with the captain, a younger man with tanned skin and dark eyes. His partner was a bit taller than him and had fairer skin, but something resided in his eyes which were hidden behind blue frames. Victor sat up a bit straighter in his seat.

"Celestino, there's an issue in the evidence room." one of the detective's murmured. "We could take over from here."

The man, Celestino, grumbled. "Alright, you two stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Mind bringing me some tea while you're at it?" Victor called out. "Don't forget the jam!"

As soon as the door was closed, the detective with the glasses eyed him up an down. "Can't believe the infamous Victor Nikiforov was brought down after being caught in _The Ritz._ "

Victor shrugged. "What can I say? I like to live a lavish lifestyle, Detective Katsuki." he read the man's tag. "Japanese?"

The man hesitated. "Yes."

"How wonderful! I know this great little resort over there, you know, the one near Tokyo--"

"Enough small talk." Detective Chulanont narrowed his eyes. "What were you doing out in the open when you're a well-known criminal?"

Victor gasped. "Am I not allowed to stay at hotels anymore?"

"Not when you're a wanted crime syndicate." Katsuki mumbled.

"Katsuki, have you tried sleeping in one of the beds at _The Ritz_? Simply to die for." Victor winked.

It must have been from his lack of sleep or the horrible lighting in the room, but Victor swore there was a slight flush on the man's face.

"Irrelevant."

"Are you all smooth talking?" Chulanont quirked a brow.

"It's one of my many skills, yes."

Celestino came back into the room with no cup of tea and just a hint of agitation in his step. "Nikiforov, let's get down to the point so we can be on our way, yes?"

"Oh, yes. That does sound like a good plan." Victor nodded.

"Are you still working under Yakov Feltman's tutelage?"

"No, he wasn't very fond of me." Victor shrugged.

"Who are the others involved in Prix?"

Katsuki scoffed. "He's not going to say anything--"

"Christophe Giacometti, Jean-Jaques Leroy, Michele Crispino and Yuri Plisetsky." Victor admitted plainly.

"Why would you rat them out so easily?" Katsuki's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"I'm already caught so why should I be the only one to face any punishment?"

Celestino was quiet for a moment, considering his options. Hopefully they would request Victor's assistance in their capture of the others, giving him the perfect opportunity to escape. He was never was too fond of a prison cell.

"I'll propose a plan and if you are willing to accept then your sentence will be significantly lessened." Celestino took the bait.

"Perfect!" Victor chirped. "How may I help you?"

"You must know where the others are hiding, do you not?"

"Of course."

That was a blatant lie. He knew where Chris and Yuri were, but the others were the furthest thing from his mind.

"If you assist Detective Katsuki and Chulanont in finding them, I could knock off five years from your sentence." Celestino looked smug.

"That does sound rather tempting, captain." Victor weighed his options carefully.

"So you'll do it?"

Victor smirked."When do we leave?"

* * *

Huddled in the back of a too-small, private plane, Victor wriggled in his seat. He hated handcuffs and how they had a habit of always being too tight for his own comfort. Which, really, was the point he supposed but that didn't excuse his complaints. Yuuri, which was one of the detective's names, sat across from him. He was reading the official police report and any other notes Victor may have let slipped while being stuck in that interrogation room. He was known to be quite the blabbermouth, something Yakov despised about him--among other things. Phichit, the other detective, was nearby talking on the phone to someone. It was easy for Victor to eavesdrop, but he was far more interested in what Yuuri was doing.

"Do I have to wear these when we get to Switzerland?" Victor frowned.

"You are a deadly criminal, so yes, the cuffs stay on." Yuuri replied without looking up at him.

"Did anyone happen to bring Uno with them? Or a Scrabble board? It's going to be a long flight and I can't sleep on a plane." Victor announced.

"Uno?" Yuuri finally made eye contact with him.

"It's a classic."

"You're not what I imagined you would be like."

Victor furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you were this cold-blooded, Bond like villain who certainly _does not_ enjoy playing Uno or annoying officers." Yuuri admitted.

"Yuuri, you wound me." Victor mimicked. "I _am_ still a human being, you know."

The Japanese detective sighed and stood up, setting down the file and walking off to talk to Phichit. Victor eyed the papers, seeing his picture beside a vast array of crimes he was accused of. It read that he had attempted murder when he most definitely did not. He found killing to be done in only the direst of circumstances, and he hated getting his hands dirty when he didn't need to. He knew others who happily engaged in a little casual man-slaughter, but those were criminals who didn't sport designer gloves when doing so.

"You brought Scrabble!" Victor said excitedly.

"Phichit's lucky board."

"Fair warning, one of my hamster's ate a piece a while ago so there's one missing letter M." Phichit settled into one of the seats nearby.

They did have another eight hours to do as they wished before landing in Zurich, and Victor was going to remain cuffed the entire time so Phichit and Yuuri obliged in playing a game or two. The former was surprisingly good at it, the latter repeatedly playing two and three letter words.

"No, no, no," Victor shook his head. "That is not a word."

"Yes it is." Yuuri defended.

"Qi?"

Phichit was already looking up the word in a booklet that he had purchased for the game. "It's a word."

"Thirty-three points for me since it's a triple word score which puts me in the lead." Yuuri smiled. "Oh, would you look at that. You're in last place, Nikiforov."

"Touché."

After six excruciatingly long games later, Yuuri had fallen asleep in his seat while Phichit remained on watch duty. It was well past midnight when Victor saw an opportunity to find something to get the cuffs off of him. Glancing back at Phichit who was trying to blink away the temptation of sleep, Victor reached for the keys hanging loosely in Yuuri's possession. He had almost had it when the plane hit turbulence and woke everyone up on the plane. Recoiling back in his seat, Victor smiled innocently at the two detective's now watching him intently. 

He spent the remainder of the flight staring out into the void of darkness outside his window, knees pressed against his chest. He hadn't exactly figured out an escape plan just yet, but he was sure that he would need at least Chris' or Yuri's help in doing so. It wasn't the first time that he had been caught, but he certainly wanted it to be the last. Freedom was one of the reason's why he left Yakov's iron fist, an unrelenting force holding him back under the guise of "protection". Being able to carefully perform heists alongside his crew helped ease the lingering feelings of being boxed in left by his former mentor. He wanted to be free at all costs, which meant getting these cuffs off as soon as possible.

* * *

They landed fairly early in the morning, Yuuri in front of Victor with Phichit trailing behind him as they stepped off the plane. Hardly anyone was in the airport at this time, letting Victor's well known face not draw too much attention. Originally, he had suggested a disguise but that meant he had an easier chance of potentially slipping away and blending into the crowd. After the rejection of his idea, he was forced to come up with another plan.

"We can get two rooms so one of us stays with one criminal at all times." Yuuri suggested. "They're fully booked on rooms with more than one bed."

"Rock, paper, scissors on who has to share a room with Nikiforov." Phichit turned to Yuuri.

"I'd share with me because Chris is a nightmare to room with." Victor chimed in.

They did it anyway, Yuuri ending up losing and having to spend the night by Victor's side. He turned to face Victor who winked at him in return. Yuuri sighed, hauling his bag up to their room. Phichit was a few doors down the hall, assuring his partner that if he was needed, he would be there in seconds.

"I presume I'm sleeping on the couch?" Victor kicked off shoes as best as he could while in handcuffs.

"You're presuming correctly." Yuuri tucked Victor's case files away in his bag. "And the cuffs are staying on."

"But--"

"No buts."

"Alright, alright." Victor struggled to pick up the room phone.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri took the phone away from him.

"Ordering room service."

Yuuri sighed. "What do you want?"

Victor read out the food and drink options to himself, picking out the most expensive thing. Yuuri took one look at him, silently disagreeing with his choice. Eventually they settled on a cheaper alternative, making sure not to upset Celestino too much due to their excessive spending. While Yuuri tipped whomever dropped off their food, Victor scrolled through channels and sighed at how little interesting shows were on that early in the morning.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri set down the food in front of Victor who eyed it greedily.

"Trying to find a show that isn't news or a soap opera. Hard to believe soaps aren't one of my favorite genres, huh?"

Yuuri poked at his food with his fork. "I'd take you as more as a crime show type of guy."

"Hmm," Victor flipped through the channels once more. "Wonder how you got that idea."

Yuuri actually laughed, just loud enough so Victor could hear. The latter was pleasantly surprised, digging into his food after finding a sitcom that he had never seen before on. They ate in relative silence, the sound of the tv muting any potential conversation. They eventually settled in for the night, Victor tossing and turning on the pull-out couch to which he had been cuffed to. He got where Yuuri was coming from, since it would be fairly easy to escape from during the night when no one had an eye on him. Not wanting to waste any more energy thinking of escape routes, Victor slept.

* * *

The next morning Phichit woke them up, banging on their door like a mad man. Yuuri's hair was tossed and had directly rolled out of bed when he answered, yawning at the sight of Phichit fully dressed and holding two cups of coffee.

"Went down to the lobby and got these," Phichit offered one to Yuuri. "How was it sleeping with a criminal?"

Yuuri's face heat slightly at that. "I chained him to the couch."

"Kinky."

"Phichit!"

Victor chuckled, asking to be unchained so he could at least use the bathroom. Yuuri obliged, standing directly outside the door while Victor relieved himself. He glanced at himself in the mirror and almost gasped at how badly he looked. He didn't have his signature look down anymore: perfectly styled hair, a pressed designer jacket and slacks with a handgun hidden underneath the breast pocket. Instead, he looked as if he were hungover and had not slept in a month.

"Damn."

Yuuri opened the door to see him standing at the mirror, messing with his hair as best as he could. "What?"

"Do you happen to have any hair product? Or a comb perhaps?" Victor whined. "Chris usually sees me not looking like a mess and it would be too suspicious if I showed up wearing this."

Phichit offered a supportive nod, knowing that the last thing they would want to do is to look like cops who arrested their target's friend. "Celestino said we could shop for some clothes that would make us blend in and that we would need to create personas to ensure our identity is protected."

Victor seemed to smile at that, enthusiastically begging Yuuri to agree to it. He knew where all the good shops were after spending quite a bit of time in Switzerland with Chris. The two had stayed at the Giacometti Manor, one that was listed under a different surname and said to be owned by an anonymous, wealthy couple. No one needed to know that it housed some of the world's most untouchable criminals for a quarter of the year.

"Alright, let's go." Yuuri sighed. "You need to call Chris and set up a meeting at some point today."

"No problem." Victor hummed. "Leave it to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably isn't standard protocol when dealing with a deadly crime syndicate but we're just going with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Dressed to Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Phichit and Victor go to see Chris at a hotel with a plan to take him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor's Twitter Bio: Thirty, Flirty and Definitely Not a Criminal

"You want me to do _what_ now?" Yuuri stood inside a designer brand clothing store, holding up a suit that likely cost a year's worth of work.

"Chris is a man of many skills, one of which is the ability to seduce a man and to be seduced in return. I think the best option would be to accompany me to dinner with him and afterwards you go with him back to his hotel room. He won't take you back to the Giacometti Manor because, well, you know. You two will flirt and so on and so on before exactly 12:01, one minute after midnight, when you will attack him when he is most vulnerable." Victor was sorting through a collection of overpriced ties.

"What can I do?" Phichit was nearby, standing in front of mirror while holding a pair of slacks up to his waist.

"You will be in the building but you will not be directly with us. You will keep a look out in case he calls for backup and will wait near Chris' room to help Yuuri. Two against one should do the trick." Victor picked out a tie and handed it to Yuuri. "I already informed him of our dinner plans tonight."

"I have a tie back at the room."

"Not anymore you don't." Victor was still wearing his handcuffs, the lack of shoppers in the store due to the late hour gave them a bit more privacy. "I threw it in one of the hotel trash cans."

"You did what?!"

"Yuuri, let's face it. That tie was ugly."

"Yes, but--"

"I wanted to burn it but there was no fire around so the trash would have to do." Victor shoved Yuuri into one of the dressing rooms with a suit and a new tie. "Make sure to show us how it looks before changing back."

Yuuri stood in the changing room, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He was never too fond of looking at himself, much less thinking that he could have the power to seduce a man. He had never officially seduced anyone, except Phichit who claims that one guy who worked in personnel had a major crush on him when they first met each other on his first day. He didn't know whether or not to believe that story since the only people he really talked to at work were Phichit, Celestino, Lieutenant Minako and a junior officer, Minami. He wasn't as much as a social butterfly as Phichit was and he preferred it that way.

Slipping into the pair of slacks and wrapping a new leather belt around his waist, Yuuri turned to see how it looked. It actually didn't look too bad on him. He then changed into a new button up shirt and put on the blazer with ease, making sure that he could secure a handgun underneath for later. He didn't want to shoot Chris, but if it came down to it and the Swiss man attempted to escape, a quick graze of the leg or arm could do some good.

"What a morbid way of thinking, Yuuri." he muttered to himself.

"So, how does it look?" Victor called out.

"I'm just putting on the tie!" he stepped out minutes later fully dressed except for a pair of shoes.

He didn't bring any new ones besides the ones he's had since his first day on the job. He didn't go anywhere fancy too often so he never had the impulse to update his wardrobe. VIctor, on the other hand, had a penchant for all things fashion and looking good so naturally he held out a new pair of shined shoes.

"Why isn't Phichit being the one to do the seducing?" Yuuri bent down, tying the shoes.

"I flipped a coin," Victor shrugged. "He can get the next one."

"Are all of your men this easily seduced?" Phichit wondered aloud.

"Some of us are, yes."

"What about Plisetsky?" Yuuri stood up fully now, straightening out his jacket.

"He's a bit young for you two I think. Barely nineteen." Victor circled him. "Yes, that will do quite nicely."

"Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki," Phichit did a horrible British accent. "Stirred, not shaken."

"It's actually shaken, not stirred." Victor corrected.

"Thank you." Phichit nodded. "Shaken, not stirred."

"There you go."

They purchased their respective outfits, Victor sporting his signature look: a suit, gloves and two handguns on at him at all times. Only one was loaded, and it had only one bullet in it. They took extra precautions around him, knowing that one move could solidify his escape. although Victor had insisted that he was on their side, they knew that they could never be too lax around him.

They took a rented car to the hotel, Phichit driving while Victor sat in the back with Yuuri. A song Yuuri didn't recognize was playing, a welcome distraction from the events that were soon to unfold. He had gone undercover and preformed worse things for the sake of his job, but seducing someone was never on the resume when he applied to be a detective.

"I'm an excellent getaway driver so if you make any unsavory moves, Nikiforov, I will be on your ass in a matter of seconds." Phichit warned.

"Noted." Victor held up his bound wrists. "Can I take these off? It will be awfully suspicious if I show up like this."

Yuuri took off the handcuffs begrudgingly, refusing to make eye contact. They arrived shortly after, Phichit parking while gesturing that he would keep an eye out for the both of them. They had all acquired hidden earpieces for discreet communication in case one was needed for backup. Victor was fiddling with his before Yuuri held out a hand to stop him.

"I'll be in the building if you need me," Phichit announced to his partner. "I can tell that you're anxious."

"I've never done this sort of thing before, I think it's acceptable for me to be nervous." Yuuri mumbled in return.

"Looking like that, you will have no problem seducing any man." Victor assured him.

They got out of the car, Yuuri's face warming at the comment. He wasn't too confident in himself, but he knew that he had a job to do and slipped on a visage before they walked into the building. Victor and Yuuri headed one way while Phichit went another.

The restaurant was located inside the hotel, conveniently set up thanks to Victor's general knowledge of the area.

"I've been here before so I can tell you that the nearest exit is the entrance and past that door near the kitchen." Victor subtly pointed. "The elevators are to your left."

Yuuri took in his surroundings, feeling out of place despite how nicely he was dressed. Golden light had filled the room entirely, large chandeliers dripping from a tall, curling ceiling. Marble floor lined every inch of the floor leading towards the restaurant where Chris was surely waiting for them to arrive. Victor guided him with a tentative hand placed on the small of his back, assuring him that everything would go perfectly according to the plan.

"Victor, mon cher," Chris stood up from their table, adorned just as fashionably as the rest of them. "How wonderful for you to stop by--with somebody new, no less."

Chris was every bit as handsome as his pictures were. His dyed-blond hair was styled, standing out from the starkness of his shining green eyes. Yuuri felt something pulling himself towards the man who seemed to be oozing sexuality.

"Chris, this is Nakamura Yuuki." Victor introduced him. "Yuuki, this is Christophe Giacometti."

"Lovely to meet you, mon chéri." Chris kissed his hand, sending warmth coursing through him.

"An honor, Christophe." Yuuri smiled, altering his voice so it sounded heavily accented.

"Please, call me Chris." he pulled the chairs out for both of them, sitting directly in front of Yuuri.

Something dangerous lingered in his eyes, making Yuuri's heart pound, although not from the attraction. He knew how dangerous the man was and if things went wrong and Phichit couldn't get to him in time, he didn't know if he would make it out alive. Victor casually placed a comforting hand on Yuuri's thigh, noticing his tension. Through a quick glance, Yuuri could sense what he was trying to say.

_Don't worry, you can do this._

* * *

The rest of the evening passed with plenty of suggestive comments and witty banter, their glasses of wine never being less than half full. Yuuri took small but frequent sips, making sure Chris saw him drink even though it wasn't as much as the other man thought it was. He needed to be sober to do his job, if not a little tipsy just to get through the evening without spiraling. The three of them had ordered dessert and after a brief exchange of parting, Yuuri found himself standing next to Chris in an elevator.

"How about another drink?" Chris reached out, lightly grazing Yuuri's ass.

Yuuri fought back a shiver, stamping down the urge to react. "I would like that."

They made it back to his room, Chris allowing him to enter first. Yuuri took in the luxury of it all, just as golden hued and full of splendor like the lobby. Yuuri could hear Phichit in his ear telling him to say something, asking him to clear his throat if he had made it in okay.

Yuuri did as he was told. "Quite the place you have here."

Chris was filling up two glasses by the bar. "I can afford to spoil myself, so why should I not indulge myself?"

They made their way over to the couch by a grand window. It showcased the grand expanse city which glowed with a subtle beauty during the night. Yuuri glanced at his watch, noting how he still had a good eight minutes before the plan could commence. Chris handed him a glass, Yuuri thanking him.

"I couldn't stop looking at you all night." Chris lowered his voice, almost as if it were like rich velvet as his accent rolled off his tongue. "You're gorgeous, mon chéri."

When Chris leaned into him, kissing him on the neck in quick, breathy motions, Yuuri couldn't stop the sudden gasp that escaped from his throat. He had never been in this type of situation before, not knowing what to do. Phichit was in his ear then, sensing his silence.

_"Kiss him back!"_

For the sake of the plan, Yuuri allowed his lips to wander, pressing soft kisses against his jaw . Chris' stubble scratched at his skin, his lips mere centimeters away from Yuuri's own. Yuuri then initiated the first kiss, wishing the sound of their kissing wasn't audible through the hidden mic shared by Phichit and Victor.

 _"Reach for his hair, he likes that."_ Victor suggested in his ear.

 _"Not even going to ask how you know that."_ Phichit answered back.

**_Three minutes._ **

Yuuri ran his hands through Chris's hair, setting down their drinks. They sank into the couch, Yuuri making sure that he was on top so he was able to move when the time came. Chris exhaled slowly then, closing his eyes while Yuuri eyed the clock again.

**_Any minute now._ **

Slowly reaching into his jacket, Yuuri felt the cool metal of his gun. Chris was still a bit preoccupied, allowing him to get a good grip on his weapon.

"Pas un geste!" Yuuri shouted. "Vous êtes en état d'arrestation!" Yuuri held out his gun in front of Chris' face.

He was momentarily stunned before reacting, using his palm to jab into Yuuri's jaw. Startled, he stumbled back and fell off of him. Chris then kneed him in the chest where he lay, rolling off the couch and landing on the floor. Yuuri automatically shot up, darting towards Chris. The latter grabbed a gun from a nearby drawer, shooting sloppily at Yuuri. Dodging and hopping behind the couch for protection, Yuuri shot at Chris who was out in the open and exposed.

Chris missed and hit a lamp, the shatter ringing in Yuuri's ears. Ducking to avoid another shot, Chris maneuvered around the room, managing to shoot at Yuuri's thigh. It pierced his skin and cut through the suit, but Yuuri was still able to signal for backup. Chris was suddenly behind him, Yuuri stomping on his foot and whipping around to face him. He then kneed the Swiss man where it hurt the most, wincing at Chris' groan of pain. AAt this moment Phichit burst through the door, shooting at Chris who then had a painful fear sparking in his eyes. Attempting to escape through the balcony exit, Yuuri tripped him and pinned him to the floor.

"You're not who I thought you were." Chris laughed as his face dug into the floor.

Victor charged in, noticing the smashed lamp and the drops of blood on the carpet first. "Housekeeping is not going to like cleaning that up."

Handcuffs secured with his arms behind his back, Chris smiled at his old friend. "So the rumors of you being captured were true. Working with the enemy, I see."

"For the time being."

"And here I thought freedom was a priority of yours."

Victor's lips curled into a devious smile. "Who says I'm not free?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> (Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong)
> 
> Cher-(M.) Dear  
> Chéri-(M.) Darling  
> Pas un geste!- Freeze!  
> Vous êtes en état d'arrestation!-You're under arrest!


	3. The Amalfi Assailant Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Phichit and Victor go to Italy to see Michele Crispino at his seaside home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh to be doing yoga on a beach at sunset in Italy without a care in the world." -Phichit Chulanont

Sitting on a blood stained cushion on the very same couch that Yuuri and Chris had made out on just a few minutes ago, Victor felt uneasy. He was watching as Chris tried to make a martini while being handcuffed and it was not a pretty sight. Phichit was writing down a report while Yuuri was on the phone with someone and still slowly bleeding out from his leg.

"What is he doing?" Victor asked.

Phichit's head shot up. "He's talking to Celestino and Minako."

He didn't recognize that name.

"Minako?"

Phichit acted like it was obvious. "Okukawa Minako is basically the head of this entire operation."

"I thought that was Celestino."

"Celestino? No." Phichit chuckled. "She was the one who signed off on you being able to come along. Without her you would be in a cell bored out your mind while you waited for your trial."

"I see."

"You'll be there one day, just not right now." Phichit pulled out a piece of paper with Minako's face on it. "She's like the Messiah."

Victor winced at the sound of a glass shattering on the floor. Chris looked up sheepishly, apologizing when Yuuri looked up from his rather tense phone call.

"Yuuri, do you want me to call the medics?" Phichit stood.

He hung up the phone. "No need. I don't need stitches."

Phichit nodded. "So, what are we going to do with Chris?"

"Celestino is sending a relief team to pick him up."

"Who?"

"Detectives Seung-gil Lee and Emil Nekola."

Phichit's face turned red. "Lee is coming?"

Yuuri quirked a brow. "Will that be problem?"

He hesitated. "No."

Chris laughed from the bar. "Oh, you definitely want to get into his pants."

"I do not!"

"Keep lying, it gives you away even more." Chris kicked the glass remnants underneath a bar stool.

Phichit shook his head in denial, walking out of the room and muttering something under his breath. Yuuri stifled a laugh at the sight, watching as Victor came closer.

"When do we leave for Italy?"

Yuuri checked his watch. "Some time tomorrow night after Chris is picked up."

"Please let me go with you." Chris begged. "Mickey likes me more than Victor."

Victor sputtered, "Last time we stayed at his vineyard you were found in the wine cellar with the houseboy-- _very_ drunk and _very_ naked."

"That was only one time!"

"He kicked you out after that and said you were banned for life!"

Michelle didn't like Chris, and he hardly approved of Victor, but he always opened up his home to them for the summer due to their partnership. He was a pain in the ass, but so were the rest of them, so everything balanced out.

Yuuri came to stand between them, preventing a potential fight from breaking out. "Sorry Chris, only Victor was approved to come with us."

"Another time then." he pouted.

"There won't be another time, you've been arrested." Yuuri stopped in his place. "You _do_ know that's what's going on, don't you?"

Chris turned around so his wrists were visible. "No, these are the new designer cuff links from Cartier."

"Aren't you quite the comedian."

He shrugged. "I try, cheri."

Phichit came back to inform them that he explained the situation to a herd of police who were called in. He also told them how housekeeping would be there in an hour so they should retire for the evening. Victor obliged, happy to be able to sleep without handcuffs on. Yuuri put that to rest, however, once they were all packed into the elevator.

"Don't you trust me?"

Yuuri reached into Victor's jacket and took out two handguns as well as a diamond broach he got off of a woman in the lobby while Yuuri and Phichit were distracted.

"I don't know how that got there."

"Sure you don't."

Victor tried to look innocent, but Yuuri rolled his eyes and handed the broach to Phichit.

They parted in their respective hotel rooms, Victor settling on the couch while Yuuri stalked towards the bathroom. He wasn't bleeding anymore, but it dried on his skin and small bruises marred his skin. Victor would have offered to help him clean up a bit, if only he knew how to ask. His words always got caught in his throat--something he strongly disliked since he was normally suave and able to talk to anyone, especially detectives, fairly easily. Yuuri was quite the enigma--one that seemed keen on not letting anyone in. While he found little success in finding out what makes him laugh, the rest of Yuuri's personal life remained largely unknown. On a handful of times he had pulled a joke which got one or two laughs from Phichit, but Yuuri always remained quiet and reserved. Victor was yearning to discover what went on his mind--and if he likes dogs more than cats.

* * *

After Yuuri showered and they ordered take in, Victor was debriefed about more information regarding Michele Crispino. It was widely known that the Italian favored a more lavish lifestyle, one that was observed through his 120 acre vineyard and overpriced mansion overlooking it all. Italy had rolling green hills and white sand coasts, the cerulean waters calling out to anyone who saw it. Victor had spent his summers there quite a few times, but was never alone with just Michelle. He lived with his sister and her girlfriend who were also a threat if you did or said the wrong thing around them. Sara was easily the more terrifying one of the bunch.

"I know he has a vineyard, but doesn't he also have a house along the Amalfi coast?" Yuuri refused another glass of wine.

Victor drank both of their servings. "Yes, and that's where I think we'll find him."

"Anything else I should know in advance? Hopefully no more seduction plans?"

He chuckled. "No, none of that. Mickey doesn't engage in any relationships, none that I have been aware of anyway. He is quick on his feet, so be prepared to chase him if he attempts to make a run for it. He knows where all the hiding spots and escape routes are so he has that advantage going for him. And while he isn't the best shot, he's able to blend in and be almost silent when he's on the move. Very helpful during a heist."

"I have a question if you don't mind my asking."

Victor nodded for him to continue.

He swallowed, looking almost nervous. "It seems like every one in Prix already has grand vacation homes and all this extra cash to throw around, living out such glamorous lifestyles without a care in the world. Why do you still perform heists if you don't need to?

Victor was not expecting that. "Retaliation I suppose?"

Yuuri took another slice of pizza from the box that sat between them. "Retaliation?"

"From Yakov," Victor reconsidered his wording. "That might not be true for all of us, since we all have our own burdens that we carry. Sometimes the thrill can be a distraction from everything else in that moment."

Yuuri didn't say anything for the longest time. He chewed slowly, letting the words sit in the air. They must have sounded strange to anyone else besides Victor and the others, but to him they rang true. He hated growing up around bloodshed and death, hated becoming accustomed to it and how seeing a body didn't affect him anymore. If asked, he would say that he had a fairly normal childhood up until fourteen or so when his parents were out of the picture and he was taken in by Yakov and his men. He wished that he could have had a normal adolescence, one not disturbed by the sounds of ringing bullets and not having to be shoved into a room whenever the adults were talking about things that horrified Victor to his very core.

He knew he was drunk when his past threatened to take over all of his senses, leaving him alone with his thoughts--a place he hated being alone in.

"When I was younger I wanted to be a figure skater." Victor couldn't stop himself from talking even if he wanted to.

"Really?" Yuuri perked up.

Victor set down his glass. "My mother took me to my first lessons when I was around three and once I touched the ice I never wanted to come off of it."

"Did you ever compete?"

He smiled. "Oh yes, I was the best. Hearing the applause after a performance is truly something to live for, is it not?"

Something glinted in Yuuri's eyes. "Do you still skate?"

"No, it's been a while. I'd like to skate, but I just don't have the time."

"Also you're a criminal."

"Who says criminals can't have hobbies?" Victor winked.

Yuuri actually laughed. "I heard that Al Capone had passion for ballet."

"Really?"

"No, but can you imagine?"

Victor couldn't hold back his laughter, joining Yuuri while they sat on the couch in their hotel room eating terrible pizza and talking as if they weren't a detective and a felon--they were just two people talking long into the night, never bothering to check the time since it all seemed so far away in that moment.

* * *

It was a few hours from sunset by the time Seung-gil and Emil arrived. Chris prepared a speech of goodbye to Victor and the rest of them, dramatically waving his hands as best as he could while even spouting Shakespeare quotes and a few fake tears for added effect. Victor and Yuuri did not pay attention to him, however, instead waiting for when Phichit and Seung-gil made eye contact. The former was _terrible_ at hiding his obvious crush on the latter.

Victor leaned towards Yuuri. "Twenty francs that Lee's face won't change expressions."

"Forty francs that Phichit will ask him out after we get back."

"Have you seen the two of them? He's a wall and Phichit can't even get out a sentence around him." Victor pointed out.

"Just wait." Yuuri smirked, walking up to Phichit and saying something out of Victor's earshot.

He then walked back over, satisfied with himself. Victor was just about to comment on it when Seung-gil actually patted Phichit on the shoulder with a hint of a smile on his face.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that my meddling led to their first date."

Victor's jaw dropped. "That's not fair!"

Yuuri held up his hands in defense. "We never established any set-in-stone rules, Nikiforov."

Hating to admit that he was right, Victor turned away from one very smug Japanese Detective.

* * *

After a relatively slow flight, two buses and one broken down car later, they had finally reached Positano, Italy. Victor was ready to take the two detectives out for great food, stunning views and more until Yuuri held him back.

"Hold on, Nikiforov," Yuuri grabbed him by the shirt. "We need to settle in first."

" _And_ keep a low profile." Phichit added.

Victor whined, pointing out how many people were down by the beach. "But look how happy they look!"

"You can go a little later when there's less people and after you contact Crispino." Yuuri reasoned.

"Alright, I suppose that's fair. How about a drink then?"

After the long day they had from traveling, a drink was exactly what they needed. Victor ordered them all a fine bottle of wine, claiming he was the one footing the bill so they didn't need to worry about upsetting Celestino. Yuuri was hesitant, Phichit nudging him to try a little even though they were still on duty.

"You know how I get when I drink." Yuuri warned.

"Oh? Do you have any more Yuuri stories?" Victor rest his chin in his hand, leaning in.

"What do you mean 'more' Yuuri stories?!"

Phichit snickered. "Last year at the Christmas party someone got a little too wasted on champagne and was almost completely naked before I managed to get him back into his clothes."

Yuuri hid his face in his hands. "Not the Christmas story."

"Another time he was--"

Victor laughed when Yuuri practically tackled his partner to prevent him from telling anymore incriminating drunken stories.

* * *

Standing out on the balcony of their hotel room, Victor called Michele who answered on the third ring.

"Buona sera."

"Ah, Mickey, how are you?"

"What's going on? You only call me when you want something."

Yuuri stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing beside Victor.

"That's not true."

"Really?"

"Okay, that's not _always_ true." Victor winced. "I'm in town and was wondering if I could stop by with a few friends of mine."

There was a pause on the other line. "What friends?"

_Ouch._

"A few casual confidants."

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Mickey. I'm sure Sara and Mila miss me and Chris isn't here so it's a win all around." Victor watched the beach down below, the waves softly lapping against the shore. "I'll bring wine and we can listen to Dean Martin and catch up."

Michele sighed. "Alright, but don't make me regret this."

"You won't!" Victor chirped. "Hello? _Helllloooo_?"

Yuuri turned. "Did he say yes?"

"Sure did." Victor looked at Yuuri and something twinged inside him. "We're going tomorrow."

Conversation seemed so casual after their last night in Switzerland. Something had shifted between them, something Victor was eager to find out more about.

"We can go down to the water tonight if you'd like." Yuuri offered. "Don't try and escape with a submarine or something like that when we go though."

Victor was surprised that Yuuri was allowing him to break protocol, but he didn't ask why.

"A submarine?"

"It's possible!"

"Tell me, Yuuri, when was the last time you saw submarine?" Victor moved closer.

"Does a movie count?"

Phichit came outside, separating the two of them. "Are we going down to the beach now?"

"I didn't bring anything to swim in." Yuuri suddenly remembered.

"No worries, you can just wear a pair of shorts and be fine." Victor offered. "Or, we can visit a nude beach if you'd like--"

"No! Shorts are fine!" Yuuri walked off with a red face to go get changed.

"I'm watching you, Nikiforov." Phichit narrowed his eyes. " _Always watching._ "

"Did you seriously quote Monsters Inc. on me?" Victor was amused. "Phichit? Phichit!"

* * *

When the beach was deserted save for a few stragglers, Victor sprinted down the warm sand and dove into the water. It was just as he remembered, allowing himself to float on his back and stare up as the sun began to set. Gold began to reflect onto the waves, seemingly sparkling in return. Yuuri chose to recline on a chair and watch from afar while Phichit joined Victor. He splashed as he jumped in, crystal droplets spraying, and slicked back his hair with the salty water.

"Wow!" Phichit exclaimed. "I can't remember the last time I went swimming in an ocean."

Victor fixated himself so he could see Phichit better. "Italy's beaches aren't like anywhere in world, I'd say."

"Thailand has pretty good beaches, but I was always too busy with school to go."

"I always wanted to go to Thailand."

"Summer in Lamai almost makes me want to retire and spend the rest of my life as a hermit there." Phichit sighed dreamily. "I'd invite you, but someone just _had_ to be a part of the mafia."

Victor bolted upright. "I'm not part of a mafia."

"You're not?"

"No!"

"Do you know anything about it?" Phichit's eyes glowed with wonder. "Is it anything like The Godfather?"

Victor coughed a laugh. "I wouldn't know since I'm not part of one."

"You sound suspicious but since I'm not officially on duty, I won't call you out on that."

Victor splashed him in the face. "You have my gratitude."

"Yuuri!" Phichit waved at his partner. "Join us!"

"Someone's gotta watch our stuff!" Yuuri called back, gesturing to the bags they brought.

"Have you seen anybody else here but us?" Victor gestured. "Well, us and that one guy doing yoga over there."

"Oh to be doing yoga on a beach at sunset in Italy without a care in the world." Phichit sighed. "That's the life."

"You could do that right now if you wanted to."

"Yes, but I'm babysitting you."

"You are _not_ \--"

Yuuri actually did join in at some point, claiming he wasn't doing it for them and said he did it out of his own free will. Phichit and Victor looked at each other knowingly, snickering while Yuuri floated beside the two of them.

"You better not escape in a submarine." Yuuri grumbled.

"You and the submarine again." Victor rolled his eyes playfully. "Yuuri seems to think that if I'm left unsupervised that I would escape by a submarine."

"It's possible."

"No, Yuuri, not in this shallow of water it's not." Phichit assured him.

_While the three of them swam until dusk had settled onto the Amalfi coast, someone was watching from the cliff side and talking on the phone to someone in Italian._

_"Victor Nikiforov has arrived in Italy."_

_"Perfect."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Cher- Dear/Precious  
> Buona sera- Good evening
> 
> Extra Details
> 
> Switzerland's currency is the Swiss franc  
> I strongly recommend checking out Lamai Beach in Thailand! (I mean, wow)


	4. The Amalfi Assailant Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit, Yuuri and Victor run into even more trouble while in Italy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Mopeds make Yuuri very nervous.

Yuuri was sitting on the edge of his bed across from Phichit trying to sew up the bullet hole in his slacks. He was never really good at sewing--his mother eventually gave up trying to teach him. Every time he tried he would prick himself and the stitching would come out all crooked. His sister Mari had talent for stitching, sewing and all that jazz. She teased him about it until he moved out for college in the states before enrolling in the academy. He wished he could return home, but his job kept him busy and he wasn't even sure that they would want to see him.

"How does this look?" Yuuri held up the pair of pants.

"If you're cross-eyed then it would look very good." Phichit glanced up from his phone.

"Thanks."

"Maybe Victor is good at sewing." Phichit suggested.

"I'm not going to ask him!"

"Why not?" Phichit laid down on his bed. "We're stuck here until six with nothing else to do so you might as well be nice to him."

"I suppose you're right." Yuuri stood. "He _has_ been on his best behavior lately."

When Yuuri and Phichit walked into the living room, they saw Victor halfway over the edge of the balcony railing. He had managed to tie together the spare sheets kept in one of the closets and was looking back at them sheepishly.

"Hello," he stated calmly. "How are you?"

Yuuri raced over to him, pulled him back from the edge and cuffed his hands together before Victor could even react. Phichit clicked his tongue and shook his head, pacing the room back and forth.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"Leaving a criminal alone by himself was not a very smart move, detective." Victor defended.

"He's got us there." Phichit whisper-shouted to his partner.

Yuuri held up a hand to silence him. "I am implementing a 24/7 surveillance whenever possible on you now. We'll take shifts during the night just in case."

"Is that really necessary--" Victor bit his tongue.

"Two minutes ago you demonstrated that it was _definitely_ necessary." Yuuri was not holding back. "I know freedom is a big thing of yours, and I understand that, I really do. But, you need to understand that we have a job to do and we need _you_ with us to do it. After that you will have your own space--I doubt you would want to share a cell with someone else--and that'll be the best I can do for you."

Victor shut up instantly, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"And, I know this isn't the best time for this, but can you sew by any chance?"

* * *

Phichit was trying to break the undeniable tension in the air when the three of them drove to Michele Crispino's vacation home. He tried cracking a few jokes and even turned up the radio when it was a song they all knew--but nothing was helping. Yesterday, they were all swimming in the ocean and seemed like friends. Today, they were back to reality: two detectives and a criminal.

"How about that one celebrity sleeping with that other celebrity?" Phichit laughed nervously. "That was pretty crazy, huh?"

No response.

"Alright, still not talking. Got it." Phichit pulled up to the gravel driveway, the terracotta roof of the house coming into view.

"Follow my lead." Victor warned. "They aren't like Chris."

"Got it." Yuuri knew he had to be professional, so that was what he was going to be.

Victor stepped out first, followed closely behind by Yuuri and Phichit. They made their way to the front door where Michele was waiting for them. He eyed the two detectives carefully before inviting them in for drinks. Yuuri took in all the possible exits he could make out, scanning the area while taking in the expensive pottery and paintings that decorated the interior. He would try not to break anything, but he stopped making those promises after one night with Phichit when they were new to the force.

"Mickey, this is my good friends Yuuki and--"

"Jeff." Phichit grinned.

"Jeff--" Yuuri stopped himself from questioning it.

They had never officially given Phichit an alias until that very moment so he didn't argue against it.

"Yuuki, Jeff." Michele shook their hands. "A pleasure."

"How about we get some drinks?" Victor pulled out a bottle of overpriced wine. "Chateau Lafite anyone?"

"Mila and Sara are out back."

They were lead outside to where two beautifully dangerous women were conversing in low tones. They both looked up at the sight of them, waving them over.

"Ludmila!" Victor leaned in, only to be slapped by the red-haired woman. "You're as lovely as ever."

"Vitya, you know how I feel about that name." she turned to face Yuuri and Phichit, her face changing to something more friendly and less menacing. "Sorry about that, you know how old friends can get."

"Yes, I do." Yuuri laughed it off, noting the faint glimpse of a gun strapped to her thigh, hidden underneath the slit of her dress. "I'm Yuuki and this is--"

"Jeff." Phichit shook her hand enthusiastically. "And this must be Sara Crispino, a delight to say the least."

"You know who I am?"

"Why of course," Phichit ignored the worrying glances from his partner. "I am _fascinated_ by your work."

Sara was a revered artist in her spare time, publishing under her first name only. She was an international star, although her criminal record was out shined by her success as a painter.

"I own at least three of your most recent pieces."

"You're a fan of my collection?'

"Undoubtedly so."

"Careful now, you might steal her away from me with flattery like that." Mila protectively wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "How come Victor's never mentioned you two before?"

Yuuri felt sweat collect around the back of his neck. They didn't think ahead to formulate some type of connection between the three of them--which was one of the first things they should have done. He could practically hear Minako's chiding voice in his head.

Victor slung an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. "Yuuki and I are lovers and Jeff is his brother. They're close."

_Well, can't do anything about it now._

"Yes, we're together." Yuuri put on his biggest smile. "Jeff is my adopted brother."

"That makes sense." Michele lingered near the group, gesturing at their obvious differentiating features.

"Wonderful," Sara clapped her hands together. "Let's get to drinking!"

* * *

For the rest of the evening they stuck to safe topics, much like how it was with Chris, although with a lot less suggestive remarks. Yuuri made sure to monitor his alcohol intake, but it was hard when he knew Sara and Mila kept refilling everyone's glass to get them drunk and obtain information they might accidentally let lip. They seemed like perfectly pleasant people despite the fact that they could kill him instantly in less than a heartbeat if it came down to it.

During his early years he worked mainly behind a desk, never actually doing field work until he lost a bet against Phichit. Yuuri wasn't as skilled as others were at his job, but he always made sure to get it done with as little losses as possible--as one should always do when working as a detective or an officer.

Victor's body heat was painfully obvious when he pushed up against Yuuri's side, never straying away for too long. Yuuri wouldn't have minded it so much if he hadn't seen Victor try to jump off of the balcony and escape--breaking a promise he made when they were in the interrogation room. He was supposed to "be on their side" and not attempt and unsavory moves that could potentially make their jobs harder. Of course, that was difficult when dealing with someone such as Victor.

Michele's watchful eye stayed on Yuuri, his lip twitching. "I'm afraid I must retire for the night."

"So soon?" Victor held up his glass.

"Unfortunately."

"Do stay for another drink," Sara pleaded. "Or at least one more song."

"I'm sorry," Michele stood and began to make his way across the courtyard. "I have work early in the morning."

"That is too bad." Yuuri frowned.

"Please, enjoy yourself." he left swiftly afterwards, something ominous in his step.

"Excuse me," Yuuri untangled himself from Victor's side. "Where is the nearest bathroom?"

"Inside, two doors from the left." Mila answered.

Yuuri bowed his head in thanks, quickly shooting glances to Victor and Phichit. They were all wearing their respective ear pieces, patiently waiting for what Yuuri was up to.

He followed behind Michele quietly, making sure his footsteps weren't any louder than the sound of a light breeze as he made his way through the house. It was a maze with its plentiful hallways and doors, accompanied by at least three or four staircases leading to who knows where. Yuuri stopped and waited for Michele to move once more after he stopped and brushed down the front of his blazer.

"He's here." Michele must have been on the phone with someone. "No, he's not alone."

Yuuri plastered himself against the wall, tucking behind a large banister. He reached up to tap his ear piece, signaling to the other members of his party that something was wrong.

"What do you want _me_ to do about it? They could be armed." Michele hissed. "I need you to do a background check for me. I don't think the are who they saw they are."

_Who could he be talking to?_

"Understood." he hung up the phone, tucking it back into his pocket.

Yuuri had started to make his way back to the others when he knocked his hip against a wood pedestal. It held a priceless looking vase with curling handles and faded paint, precariously dancing on the edge and looking as if it were centuries old. It fell and shattered, sending shards all over the floor as the sound shook the halls. He froze instantly.

Michele turned to face him, eyes shooting wide as he made a run for it. Yuuri cursed under his breath, taking off after him.

"Shit!" Yuuri said through his ear piece. "He knows!"

Darting through the maze of hallways, Yuuri jumped over dressers that Mickey pushed down in front of him. "Try not to alert Sara or Mila!"

Michele whipped his head around, loaded his gun and shot at the windows until they shattered. They were on the second floor, allowing him to easily jump out the window and escape on foot.

"So much for subtly." Yuuri muttered to himself, leaping out after him.

He rolled once, hitting the ground and recovering while mentally cursing how much his dry cleaning bill would cost.

_Yes, because that's what you should be focusing on right now._

Michele was heading towards a smaller building near the house--a garage. The doors were left open, revealing two Mopeds idly waiting. He hopped onto one and took off down the gravel path before Yuuri could even think about what to do next. He didn't know how to drive a Moped and Phichit had the keys to their car they drove in with. Gun shots sounded, followed by Victor and Phichit running for their lives. He got on wearily, hands hovering over a set of keys left in the vehicle.

_Sure, the keys are available on here but not for the car._

Phichit got on the Moped, pushing Yuuri behind him. "You know you can't drive one of these!"

"Can _you?!_ " Yuuri held onto his partner tightly, fighting back the urge to scream as they took off behind Michele.

They sped down the winding road, making sharp turns and narrowly avoiding crashing into other cars. Michele looked behind him, increasing his speed. Phichit maneuvered past a herd of cars and a group of people as they headed past a cluster of houses. They were almost to a tunnel, making Yuuri dig his fingernails into Phichit's skin with anxiety.

"I don't think this thing is made for more than one person!" Phichit exclaimed when they turned too quickly, making Yuuri almost fall off.

"Neither is single serve ice cream but someone still shared theirs because they're nice!"

"Is this really the right time for this?!" Phichit barely got out of the way of a massive car as they zipped through the dark tunnel.

Gunshots were going off through their ear pieces on Victor's side, who was breathing heavily. "Thanks for leaving me behind!"

"No problem!" Phichit stuck out his tongue as he leaned to one side on the Moped. "Yuuri, try and aim for his tires!"

"Why didn't you take the car?!" Victor bit, glass shattering in the background. "Then I wouldn't have to be stuck with two women who hate me!"

"Pretty sure that could happen anywhere." Yuuri retorted, aiming his gun and shooting.

He missed as they left the tunnel, shooting down a hill and down to the beach. Phichit shouted a curse as Michele jumped off of the Moped and rolled to a stop on the sand. He kicked up gusts of it when he made his way over to a sitting boat in the water.

"He planned this all along!" Phichit growled, abruptly stopping their own Moped which groaned and screeched against the pavement.

"You're just now realizing that?"

Yuuri and Phichit took off after him, dodging past people and hopping onto the boat before Michele could start it up and get away. Yuuri sunk a few blows to Michelle's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Phichit stepped back, pushing on the gas and sent them flying forward. Neither of them had ever steered a boat before, nor had they been on one smaller than a yacht or a sail boat.

Yuuri was shot back, barely holding onto the back of the boat as Phichit jabbed an elbow into Michelle's ribs. The Italian man stumbled backwards, falling half into the water-half on the edge of the boat. His screams were muddled by the onslaught of water hitting his face as the boat jumped over the waves.

"Phichit!" Yuuri was clinging onto the boat while barely holding Michele by the pants. "Stop the boat!"

Phichit frantically pushed a bunch of buttons. "Nothing's working!"

Someone was screaming their names while steering their own boat. "Phichit!"

"Victor?" Phichit and Yuuri gasped at the same time. "Where's Sara and Mila?"

"Push the button to the right of the wheel!"

Phichit shouted over the sound of the speed boats, "Which button?! There's more than one!"

Victor veered his own boat closer to theirs, leaping off of his and landing onto theirs. He heaved himself up to where Phichit was and pushed the button, causing them to brake sharply and sending Michelle and Yuuri into the water. They both clawed at the water before reaching other, slamming their fists in the other's faces. Michelle pushed him under, arms secured around his neck, slowly drowning him. Yuuri was fighting for air, his throat closing when he tried to come up to the water's edge. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out Victor pulling out his gun and aiming it for the Italian.

"Don't shoot!" Phichit tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

Yuuri felt his eyes begin to fall, his lungs yearning for some semblance of air. The evening tangerine sky seemed to dull then, the waves coddling him into an endless sleep to which he would never wake from.

The sound of a gunshot was the last thing he heard before going under.

* * *

When Yuuri woke up he was back at the hotel, still in his suit and smelling like the salt of the ocean. The moon was now high in the sky, but nothing was completely void of light as it was when he blacked out. He slowly sat up, his head throbbing as he glanced around the room. Voices were arguing from the other room. The bedroom door opened to reveal Phichit who stood in front of Victor and Michele--the latter being tied up and bleeding from the shoulder.

"Yuuri!" Phichit ran over to him, embracing him tightly. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Yuuri squinted. "Didn't he die?"

"Mickey? Oh, no, I just shot him in the shoulder." Victor assured him nonchalantly. "No big deal."

"No big deal?! You almost killed me!" Michele was writhing on the floor, struggling to break free from his restraints. "I'm slowly bleeding out as we speak."

"You're not bleeding out," Phichit rolled his eyes. "It barely grazed you."

"Does this _look_ like a graze to you?"

Phichit remained unfazed. "Yes."

"Well, it's not!"

Yuuri walked over to them, carefully making his way across the room. "Where's Sara and Mila?"

Victor rubbed his neck. "Yeah, they may have gotten away."

"What?!" Phichit's eyes widened.

"But hey, we got Mickey."

Yuuri crouched so he could be eye level with the Italian. "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"I think it does."

Michele turned away from him. "It was personal."

"Were you talking about Victor?"

"I told you it was personal."

Yuuri leaned in closer, putting on a facade he only used when interrogating someone. "Were you talking about Victor?"

"Yes, dammit, I was."

_It worked._

"Who were you talking to?"

"My boss."

"Care to give any names?" Yuuri quirked a brow.

"Yakov." Victor stepped in. "It has to be Yakov."

"My lips are sealed. You're not getting anything else out of me." Michele snarled.

Victor moved half an inch closer to him and he cracked in an instant.

"It wasn't Yakov! It wasn't Yakov I swear!"

Victor met Yuuri's eye. "If it wasn't Yakov then who could it have been? He doesn't work for anyone else."

Michele recoiled when Victor pulled out a long dagger from his pocket, much to the horror of the others in the room and held it near the Italian's face. Phichit already had a hand on his gun at his waist, but Yuuri signaled him to wait.

"It was JJ!" Michele was on the verge of tears. "JJ is my boss!"

Victor tucked the blade back away. "Good, now was that so hard?"

Yuuri pulled him aside by the sleeve. "Were you actually planning on hurting him if he didn't confess?"

"No," Victor said simply. "Intimidation, maybe, but I would never use a weapon to hurt someone in order to get information out of them."

Yuuri confiscated the weapon from Victor after Michele had calmed down and Phichit turned on an Italian show for him to watch. The rest of the evening was spent talking in hushed voices and waiting to call Celestino to inform him of Crispino's capture. Yuuri went out to the balcony and paced back and forth with his phone in hand. He would also have to tell him how he let Mila and Sara get away, which was still counted as a loss even though they weren't originally on their criminal roster.

"I made you some tea," Victor held out a mug for him. "I didn't know what you liked so I just made black tea with some sugar and milk."

"That's fine, thank you." Yuuri took the cup and sipped at the hot tea.

"It was rather unfortunate for you to catch me hanging over the balcony today, yes?"

"Victor--"

He interrupted, "Look, I would never break our agreement. When I make promises, I keep them."

"Really? Then why did you tie sheets together and pull a classic 'movie getaway' before we caught you?"

Victor sighed. "I dropped my sandwich."

Yuuri paused. "You--what?"

"I dropped my sandwich and we didn't have anymore money to spend on room service since I spent it all on the wine and I _really_ wanted that sandwich."

Yuuri didn't say anything for a few seconds while he processed what he just heard. Then he broke out laughing, nearly spilling the tea out of his mug.

"All that for a sandwich?" Yuuri laughed even harder after hearing himself say it out loud.

Victor's nose tinged a slight pink. "It was a really good sandwich and I only got two or three bites out of it before it fell!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Yuuri clutched at his ribs. "You're going to make me pass out from laughing!"

Phichit popped his head out of the sliding glass door to see what all the commotion was about. "Are you two okay?"

"No." Victor answered, his face growing more and more pink by the second.

* * *

By the time Yuuri got around to actually calling Celestino, it was Minako who actually picked up the phone.

"Yuuri?" Minako sounded tired. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Yuuri winced. "Well, something."

"What is it this time?"

Yuuri finished off the last of his tea, glancing over at Victor who was fast asleep. They were still out on the balcony, lounging in the chairs by an outdoor table, but Victor had fallen asleep with his head resting in his arms on top of it. His snores sounded faint over the chirping of crickets.

"We successfully caught Crispino."

"That's great news." Minako sighed in relief. "What's bad about that?"

"That's the thing--Crispino was there with his sister Sara and Mila Babicheva." Yuuri started. "And they got away."

"I see."

"Crispino also told us that he was working for Jean-Jacques Leroy and we believe he might now where he is now." Yuuri reached over and moved the silver fringe from out of Victor's face. "He says that Leroy is on a yacht somewhere in the Mediterranean."

"Did he say where?"

"Mykonos, if I'm remembering correctly." Yuuri sat back in his chair.

"Great, that will be your next stop. I will send over a relief team immediately." Minako said. "Don't worry about Sara or Mila right now, Yuuri. I know how you have a tendency to overwork yourself."

Yuuri winced again. "I know."

"Talk soon." Minako hung up.

"Bye." Yuuri put away his phone, nearly jumping ten feet in the air when Victor woke up.

"What time is it?"

"Late." Yuuri recovered. "Probably should sleep in a real bed instead of out here."

Victor stretched. "Did you call Celestino?"

"Yeah." Yuuri opened the sliding glass door to head inside. "I'll tell Phichit it's his turn to watch."

"Wait." Victor looked like he wanted to say something more. "Good night, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled. "Good night, Victor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer  
> Although I had been to Italy, I went to Tuscany and not Positano. Obviously I wouldn't know what you could and couldn't do there but hey, it's called fiction for reason right?
> 
> Also, I imagined the boats they rode on to be like those in Indiana Jones when they were also in Italy but that took place in the 1930's but I just went with it. Feel free to imagine the boat to look however you like, or should I say, imagine whatever floats your boat. Get it? Get it? That's all for now, but expect new updates to be coming shortly. Thank you for reading and I love you all! 
> 
> *Also no one told me I misspelled Michele??? I went back and changed it but if you see anymore mistakes please tell me! Thank you! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	5. These Bullet Wounds Come with Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, Yuuri and Phichit prepare for Greece and to take down JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh? I've been working on many projects plus having to deal with school and my fluctuating mental health and at last this hell of a chapter emerges. 
> 
> TLDR; I love Yuri Plisetsky and he will show up very, very soon (sooner than you think) ;,,,)

When Victor awoke in a dimly lit room, his heart was pounding nearly as much as his head. He calmed down upon seeing Yuuri across from him, half-asleep and looking at him with concern while a hand hovered near the gun at his waistband.

"Are you alright?" Yuuri relaxed after a while.

"Are we still in Italy?"

Yuuri nodded slowly, putting his gun away. "We leave in a few hours."

Victor sank against the wall behind him, trying to blink away the sight he tried so hard to forget.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Yuuri asked.

Victor hesitated. "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuuri seemed like a nice enough person to confide in, even if it was about his unresolved childhood trauma. Victor was open about everything but his parents, never even discussing it with Chris during one of their many drunken-night stupors.

"I've never talked about it to anyone." Victor admitted. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

At that moment, Yuuri wasn't a detective--only someone who was willing to listen to what he had to say. He never had someone like that in his life before.

"It's alright if you don't want to, I understand." Yuuri smiled shyly. "But sometimes it's nice just to talk about it. It almost makes it seem easier to bear."

Victor took a deep breath. "Will any of this be potentially incriminating?"

"Depends."

"I don't know if you're joking or not."

"It won't be, I promise."

When Victor spoke, he noticed how the golden light from the only lamp on in the hotel room made Yuuri's feature soften. "As I'm sure you're aware of, I've never been the type to kill. It's just not my style, and to be blunt, it's cruel no matter which side they're on."

Yuuri nodded to assure him that he was still listening.

"I've lived with killing only two people in my life, both intentional, but never any less painful. After I did it, all I could see was the fear in their eyes and how I could almost hear my parents voices reprimanding me. They were against murder, always have been, even if they were involved in Yakov's syndicate. I was forced into this life and have never been able to leave--no matter how much I wanted to."

"Have you tried to escape before?" Yuuri leaned forward in interest.

"I have." Victor chuckled beside himself. "I was caught two miles down the road from where Yakov lived and was yelled out for three hours about my behavior and how he was the one in charge of protecting me, feeding me, and so forth. At one point I thought of him as more of an uncle than a boss, but I haven't seen that side of him for quite some time now."

"And your parents, if you don't mind me asking, what became of them?"

Victor visibly recoiled, his spine digging into the wall from where they sat on the floor. "I was twelve when it happened. We were sitting in the dining room, eating dinner and enjoying ourselves. Someone knocked on the door and it felt like the house was shaking. My mother took me away while my father answered it, shoving me behind all of our coats in the nearest closet. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her personal dagger--the one you took from me. I remember my heart pounding and pounding so much I thought that it was going to burst out my chest. There was talking and screaming. Someone was pushed into the table and glass broke." Victor gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying. "I heard a gun go off twice before everything went silent. I didn't leave the closet until someone opened the door hours later. It was Yakov who found me. I still don't know who killed them."

Yuuri was speechless, left staring at Victor with hundreds of emotions on his face. "Victor, I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that."

Victor's mouth went dry. "I was taken in by Yakov, only being allowed to bring my mother's knife and my father's coat I took from the closet before I left. No one could ever explain what happened to them and I gave up trying."

When Yuuri's warmth enveloped Victor, the latter noticed how close they had gotten. Yuuri's hand was laying comfortingly on Victor's, silently thanking him for trusting him.

"I know you and Phichit are really close, but I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him this."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Yuuri reassured him.

Victor couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face after that.

* * *

Two days of waiting around had passed before the relief team showed up. Meanwhile, Victor was filling in the others all the details about what to expect on the trip and how JJ was more of threat than they realized. When Seung-gil met up with Phichit, they talked and for the slightest moment a blush appeared on both of their faces.

"Bet they'll start sleeping together once this whole thing's over?" Victor leaned into Yuuri's side.

"I'm starting to see a betting pattern here, Nikiforov." Yuuri quirked a brow.

"It makes the whole having to go to prison after this seem a lot less bleak." he tried to explain.

"Ah, gotcha."

Emil took one look at Mickey's face and sighed. "Now don't you look like quite the trouble maker."

"I prefer the term 'devilishly handsome mastermind' but that works too." Mickey was growing more and more obviously annoyed by the second with him.

"Is everyone in your little mafia this douchey?" Yuuri wondered aloud.

"I told you, it's not a mafia." Victor frowned. "We're just a couple of guys who like to get together a few days a week and have brunch."

"Brunch?"

"And we occasionally commit major theft." Victor finished.

"There it is."

Phichit shook Seung-gil's hand gingerly. "Have a safe trip back."

"Thank you, detective Chulanont." Seung-gil nodded respectfully. "Good luck with the rest of your mission."

"Thank you."

Victor intervened, "Alright you two, enough with the formalities. We have a criminal to catch."

* * *

They arrived in Mykonos shortly before dawn, allowing them to check into a hotel with limited, watchful eyes. Victor was more known around these parts, especially since he pulled off the biggest heist of his career in one of the most luxurious mansions in the city.

Phichit had run out and bought a shirt with the words 'On My Worst Behavior' written in Greek from a gift shop nearby while Victor and Yuuri grabbed breakfast at a cafe with an open view to the water.

"You like it?"

"It's ghastly." Victor winced. "I know we're going to be here for three days until JJ shows up, but isn't that a bit much?"

"Nonsense." Phichit handed the bag to him. "It's on the house."

"Of course it is."

Yuuri rolled his eyes, stabbing a piece of melon with his fork. "You two are incorrigible."

"Says the one who stripteased everyone at a party and very nearly gave poor Leo a lap dance--"

"I did _what_?!"

"Oh, did I leave that part out of the story?" Phichit smiled cheekily. "Let's eat!"

The group exchanged light conversation, mostly about the weather or the food. Victor stuck to safe topics all the while feeling as if he had to watch his back every five minutes. Something didn't feel right, but when he had checked no one was there except for the gentle sway of a warm breeze. Yuuri assured him that nothing was wrong and that he was being paranoid, but he was not too sure.

"I can check the perimeter again if that would make you feel better." Yuuri trained his eyes on him. "Our balcony from the hotel room is too far up to get a good angle if someone wanted to shoot at us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Victor said dryly. "JJ has trained sharpshooters on board, I just know it. For a while he was talking about breaking off from our group and becoming solely independent alongside several dangerous guards on his side. Ultimately all of us refused, even little Yura, which came as a shock."

"Is that what he's doing now? Has he broken free yet?" Phichit asked.

"I don't know, but he's putting on one hell of show if he has." Victor returned to the hotel room with Phichit while Yuuri double-checked to make sure nothing was amiss.

Sitting a careful distance away from the window, Victor scowled at the papers Phichit was rifling through. "I was really hoping to get a vacation out of this but all its been so far has been work, work, work."

"You're not on vacation."

"Not anymore!"

Phichit held up a photo. "Is this you?"

Victor reached out to take the photo from him. It was of him, much visibly younger, alongside a less than enthused Yakov. He remembered the day they took it: his first day working under him. An internship in a way, although instead of being assigned bundles of paperwork to fill out, he was tracking people down and hating every second of it. He had been trained to keep a gun under his pillow and to sometimes sleep with his shoes on during the night in case he needed to make a quick breakaway. That quiet fear of having someone always on your back had manifested itself into his everyday life, including when they were eating at the cafe.

"I was seventeen." he replied simply.

"That's you at seventeen? Man, I must still look like a baby to you, huh?"

A child. That's what he was when he first aimed a gun at someone with the intent to inflict pain.

Yuuri came back shortly after, setting down his gun that normally remained hidden and ran a hand over his forehead. "It's way too hot for it to only be eleven in the morning."

"I'd take this weather over any day in Russia." Victor shivered. "Now I now why that prison is in Siberia of all places."

"Well, get ready cause Plisetsky is supposedly in Moscow as we speak." Phichit stood up and stretched.

"What's Russia like?" Yuuri opened a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

"Oh, you know. Communism and homophobia at its finest." Victor shrugged. "There are some nice places though. I live near the Neva and the bridge has wonderful views of the water. And when the sun sets in the winter its unlike anything you've ever seen before."

Yuuri instinctively leaned in closer. "Does it snow a lot?'

"Frequently."

"Ever had any killer snowball fights?" Phichit's eyes widened. "We don't get much snow where I'm from. Scratch that--we don't get _any_ snow where I'm from."

Victor leaned back in his seat, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "When Yura and I were younger we would go out and play in the snow for hours when we had nothing else to do. We would build forts and pretend they were rival snow kingdoms. Yakov even joined in once."

"Really?!" both detectives gasped at the same time.

"Yes, but then little Yura hit him in the face with an ice and snowball hybrid and he never joined us again since."

While the three of them lapsed into casual conversation, Victor couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

It was a good couple of hours before they reached where JJ's yacht would temporarily be stationed. Since Victor was not on the best of terms with JJ, contacting him for the possibility of allowing him to simply walk on and stay there was out of the question. They stopped at a squat little gas station a few miles north of the dock and Phichit returned from inside with armfuls of candy. Victor's eyes lit up with glee while Yuuri grimaced.

"Really Phichit?"

"What?" he acted innocent. "We're going to need all the energy we can get if we're going to stay alert. That yacht is a breeding ground for criminal activity, Yuuri."

"Yeah Yuuri, it's a breeding ground for criminal activity." Victor mimicked.

"Victor, I didn't know what you would like so I got you chocolate."

He smiled gratefully. "Nothing wrong with that."

Phichit started up their rental car again, his phone plugged into the aux chord. _Rasputin_ played loudly, much to Victor's horror.

"Something _is_ wrong with that."

"What?" Phichit whined. "I can play _Moskau_ instead if you'd like. Whatever to make you feel most at home before you get locked up."

"No, no. This is fine." Victor ate his chocolate silently after that.

When the chorus played, Phichit sang loudly while Victor did it much quieter. Yuuri couldn't hold back his snort at the sight.

"Tell me Victor, do you see yourself as Russia's greatest love machine?"

"Since you asked--"

"I change my mind!" Yuuri's face heat. "Please don't tell me!"

By the time they finally reached JJ's yacht, the sun was setting over the horizon, the sky turning a hazy orange. Yuuri climbed out of the car and stretched while Phichit and Victor threw out their many, many candy wrappers. They had a long night ahead of them.

Easily blending into a crowd of lavishly dressed people in their suits, the three of them managed to sneak on board and find an empty room to set up camp. Yuuri checked for all possible exit points and if there were any cameras watching them.

"All clear." Yuuri sighed in relief.

"Alright team Gotta Catch 'em All, huddle up." Phichit mimicked a football huddle.

"When did we come up with that name?" Yuuri tilted his head to the side.

"I like it." Victor shrugged.

"We can figure out an official name later." Phichit frowned when they didn't join his huddle. "How do we take down JJ when he is going to be surrounded by people other night?"

Victor considered many possible outcomes before finally settling on one. "How about we drug his drink? He's a heavy social drinker so that would be the easiest way."

"I suppose so since it would be hard to separate him from the rest without raising any questions." Yuuri agreed.

"Do we even have anything to knock him out with though?" Phichit asked."

"Shit." Victor winced. "We can make him have food poisoning and confront him in the bathroom. That way he's vulnerable and alone."

"Vulnerable and alone sounds like me in college." Yuuri mumbled.

"You weren't alone, you had me!" Phichit hit him on the arm.

"Can't believe I'm saying this to detectives right now, but you two need to focus if this is going to work." Victor snapped.

"Sorry." they said at the same time. "We understand."

Victor cleared his throat. "Alright, so here's what I know. JJ is a party aficionado and since this is a party yacht, I'm pretty sure that he will be hosting one every night. I think that we should attend one of them and split up, but stay close in case something happens. I can't be the one to corner him in the bathroom since he knows who I am. Yuuri, I need you to disguise yourself as a waiter and drop a tad bit of food poisoning in JJ's drink. It'll be like an Oceans Eight kind of scenario except we're not stealing any precious jewellery."

"Was that your inspiration to perform heists?" Yuuri quirked a brow.

"You're getting sassy with me, Yuuri. I like that." Victor smiled briefly before focusing again. "Phichit, you will need to be in the bathroom hiding in one of the stalls when JJ needs to hopefully throw up and you will knock him out. Try not to kill him, even though I know his face and personality and practically everything about him makes him extremely susceptible to getting killed. Then, you will lock the bathroom and will alert us through your earpiece when you have him."

"And what will you be doing?" Phichit asked.

"I will be on lookout and trying to distract his fiancee, Isabella. She's not a trained fighter, so if she suspects anything she won't be much of a problem. I hope."

Phichit put his hand in-between all of them, gesturing at a team chant. "Just this time? For team We Gotta Catch 'em All?"

Victor and Yuuri joined in, uniting all of their hands in the middle and throwing them up in the air in unison after declaring good luck to one another.

Victor just hoped they were lucky enough to pull it off.

* * *

Someone was listening through the walls from the next room over, clutching a gun in his hands and grinding his teeth together until they hurt.

_"Traitor."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit every five minutes to Victor: Did you know that you're going to prison?


End file.
